


Locked Up at Seagard

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Yara pays a late night visit to her beautiful and sexy Northern hostage...





	Locked Up at Seagard

Yara Greyjoy walked down the hall of Seagard at a fast pace, despite the fact that it was late at night; she had her coarse shift under her unbuttoned leather surcoat, breeches and boots, and she did not wore armor, but she had a sheathed sword on her left hip... When she arrived in front of a double doors, she ordered the guards, Wex and Gelmar, to open them... The doors closed behind her a few moments later, and Yara approached the bed, smirking; Ygritte was lying half asleep, her head turned to her right, her arms bent in elbows, raised above her head and shackled to the bed. She was disarmed as well, her dagger, bow and quiver of arrows lying on the surface of a nearby table, an empty sheath on her left hip; her fur jacket lied on the chair, so Ygritte wore only her boiled leather shift, breeches and fur boots... Her breeches were low in waist, and her shift was just big enough to cover her breasts even when her arms were raised above her head, leaving a fair bit of her abdomen bare, and Yara was quite aroused looking down at Ygritte's stomach rising and falling as she breathed slowly in her sleep, her rolling abs, her belly button undulating slowly and seductively, bobbing up and down, in and out in the rhythm of her breathing... Slowly, Yara pulled her index finger down Ygritte's stomach, starting at her solar plexus, past her abs, all the way down till she stopped at Ygritte's belly button dimple... - Mmmmm, yes - Ygritte moaned quietly, rocking her hips once in her sleep; Yara pushed the tip of her finger into Ygritte's belly button and she started twirling it in circles, slowly. - Yeah... Ah! Yes! - Ygritte moaned from arousal and starting rolling and undulating the muscles of her belly a but faster; Yara removed her finger and watched Ygritte's innie belly button sucking in and popping back out. In the next moment she leaned her hands on the edge of the bed, elbows bent, and she lowered her head. - Ooooohhh... - Ygritte moaned seductively when she felt the tip of Yara's tongue licking her navel once, and she rocked her hips up and down a couple of times, trying to shake Yara off... - Have fun till tomorrow night, my sexy Wildling slave - Yara purred, smirking, and then she crouched once more and planted a soft kiss onto Ygritte's belly button, and she turned in the next moment and left the bedchamber, smiling from ear to ear...


End file.
